wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Leaf
L E A F Leaf belongs to 'ForestFire28'. . . : : a p p e a r a n c e : : . . I may look almost normal. Almost. One who doesn't look carefully would think I'm fine. But one that looks at me will see that I am lame. I am useless, with my left back-leg paralyzed. The RainWings used to brush it off, they would help me, as they did with the blind dragonet. I have a crutch of sorts, like a walking stick. Someone helped me make it. The designs are beautiful, with their whirls and swirls. I carved a sloth in here, and someone else did a monkey there. None of them look like a sloth or monkey, but that's what makes them beautiful. Everyone sees my leg, and nothing else. I want to tell them there's more to me, but I can't. My vocal cords and my leg were damaged from birth. The healers could barely keep me alive. But they managed. And here I am. I, myself, am not very impressive. Apart from my leg, I look every inch the common RainWing. I keep myself mostly the same color throughout the day, adding and fading swirls as emotions come and leave. This is how I communicate to the ones unable to understand my signs. My spine always, always stays green, with veins of the same shade coming out. Swirls of blue, yellow, purple, chartreuse, show themselves underneath the veins, which twist and tangle themselves. Red is a rare shade to see; it's almost always neutralized into a pink or a scarlet-orange. Some say it is beautiful. Some say it is an eyesore. I say it is me. My eyes... I think they are my pride. Leaf green, like my namesake. Other RainWings have unique names, names of exotic fruits and plants and flowers. Yet I am simple. But I digress. My eyes are the color of fresh leaves after a summer storm, or so I've been told. I am quite proud of them, even though other RainWings have ones very similar. Perhaps that's why I enjoy them so much. . . : : p er s o n a l i t y : : . . I once heard someone say that I am quiet. I wanted to tell her that I was quiet as much as she was a lizard. I am not quiet. I am silent. There is a very, very, large difference. I suppose if given the choice, were able to speak, I would most likely be quiet. So she did have a point. I value honesty. I try to be as honest as I can, considering I cannot speak. If others were always honest, it might make life easier for me, and stop me from being forced to confirm everything you say. I would really, truly appreciate it. I do believe that the truth should be valued over emotions. Emotions come and go. The truth does not. I am fluid. I am a RainWing. We are agile and like water. I believe in being adaptable. Plans are unreliable. Fails and falls teach you better than pictures and imagination. I value practicality. There is no need for fancy dressings or jewelry, or finding useless and expensive things to adorn yourself with. I prefer showing my true self. If you dislike that, then you need not to look at me. I'm not very neat. Everything I leave looks like a tornado went through it. I can't be as neat as you can; my leg makes everything much harder to do. So please, the next time you see a mess of mine, pardon me. I don't mind much what you think of me. If you want to stare and whisper, go ahead. If I were you, I would do the same. I've dealt with it my whole life. I'm willing to be the subject of your scrutiny. I think I am calm. Well, at least, Eve said I was. Eve told me that my mind was calm, like a still pool of water. I don't. I think my mind is the rushing stream after a thunderstorm, rolling and tumbling and crashing around. Busy and complex, my thoughts run into dead ends and trip over each other, sometimes ending suddenly. But perhaps the expression I wear is calm. . . : : h i s t o r y : : . . I don’t know much about myself, strangely. I’ve never been able to ask. But from what I have pieced together, my story is a little something like this. I was hatched early, too early. I’ve been told that the early birth was what ruined my leg and my vocal cords. Luckily, someone came to check the hatchery right as I was cracking my egg. Or trying to crack my egg. Papaya noticed. She cared, she truly cared about the dragonets, as I would learn in later years. Papaya helped me. She cracked my egg for me. And I’ll always owe her for that. It was one of the few blessings the universe has sent me, and I value every one. She noticed something was wrong. I was a sickly, small dragonet. I wasn’t healthy like all other RainWing dragonets were. I was taken to the healers immediately. They- well, they tried. Mostly, I remember concerned snouts peering over me, and talons gently prodding my fragile scales. With or without their assistance, I fought through. Just me, a dragonet barely a few days old. I fought through it. And here I still stand. That's all I remember and what I've pieced together. That's all I know about myself. Now I live with Papaya, and she's always been kind. Papaya has been my lifeline. This is all I know about myself. . . : : g a l l e r y : : . . I didn't think anyone would want to draw me. I suppose I was wrong. Nah probably got the colors wrong.png|rain Leaf!.png|galaxical Screenshot 20180924-204542.jpg|singe Leaf.jpg|rain thank you Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females